Cloning Arrancar
An unnamed Cloning Arrancar (Mock Arrancar in the English dub) that attacks Karakura Town during the time that Tōshirō Hitsugaya was sent to protect it. He only appears in the anime. Appearance In his Hollow form, the Cloning Arrancar bears resemblance to an armadillo. He has a brown fur covering his back while his legs are a light purple with a ring of brown near the feet. His Hollow mask has a large mouth with no other features present on it. The mask extends over his spine with spike protruding from it every few inches. After becoming an Arrancar, he grows in size. His fore legs become larger arms with long claws. His mask opens up revealing a face with dark eyes. The mask changes shape slightly with long protrusions coming out the side and three orange tufts arising from the top. His Hollow hole is in the center of his chest. Plot This unnamed, armadillo-like Arrancar is created naturally, though still imperfect, after he devours an unusually powerful girl named Yui as a Hollow. In addition to giving him a new form, the girl’s spiritual energy gave him the power to create numerous copies of his Hollow form to do his bidding, collecting souls remotely and transferring the power back to himself. After realizing that the girl’s brother, Shunta, had similar high spiritual energy, the boy became the Arrancar’s main target. Fortunately, Rangiku Matsumoto and her team intervened and saved the boy, forcing the Arrancar to change tactics. While the Arrancar kept the Shinigami occupied by dealing with his clones, he used the soul of Yui to create a perfect clone of hers to lure Shunta out. Eventually, the truth was discovered. With assistance from the Department of Research and Development, the Arrancar was forced out of its hiding place, forcing it to fight directly. After a heated battle, Rangiku (along with Shunta who wanted desperately to save his sister) was able to destroy the Arrancar. Powers & Abilities Despite being an imperfect Arrancar, he was considered a huge threat to the living world from how quickly and effectively he could gather souls and increase his power. In addition to his new and more powerful form, the Arrancar gained several additional abilities: Cloning: Of the Arrancar’s most noticeable abilities was his power to create seemingly limitless copies of his Hollow form to do his bidding, collecting souls remotely and transferring the power back to himself. *'Shapeshifting': In addition to his clones making it easier and safer for him to gather souls or out number his enemies in battle, the clones also have the power to transform into perfect copies of any souls they devoured. While transformed, the clones can perfectly imitate the said soul by playing in its memories and emotions. This also allows the clones to move undetected by Shinigami by masking their hollow presence. However, a strong enough soul can temporarily resist the clone’s control. Musical Possession: Drawing influence from Yui's ocarina, the Arrancar is also able to manipulate souls through a musical tune to force Pluses to walk themselves into the jaws of his clones. Dimensional Barrier: The Arrancar himself can hide within a small pocket dimension to mask his spiritual power while maintaining the clones, making it nearly impossible to kill him. High Spiritual Power: Since becoming an Arrancar and after absorbing every Plus soul in Karakura Town, he possesses a rather large amount of spiritual energy. Hierro: Despite being imperfectly transformed, the Arrancar boasts rather sturdy iron skin. After releasing its self, he is able to withstand a strike from Hitsugaya (albeit Hitsugaya was only at 20 percent of his power). By his own claim, the Arrancar's iron skin is a strong as an Espada. Swordsmanship Practitioner: While still adjusting to his new form, the Arrancar shows capable swordsmanship against Rangiku, an expert of swordsmanship herself. Through sheer power and relentless assaults, the Arrancar was able to fight back his opponent for a time. Zanpakutō : his Zanpakutō has a very standard appearance (in comparison to his size). It has a square guard with curved lines going to each corner, a black sheath, and a dark green hilt.Bleach anime; Episode 131 *'Resurrección': The release command for his Zanpakutō is . After releasing his Zanpakutō, his form changes drastically; his arms and hands turn to large club-like extensions, each with several spikes. A large, snake-like entity also forms above him, which can attack remotely. In this form, he somewhat resembles Grand Fisher in his original Arrancar form. References Category:Anime Only Characters Category:Arrancar